Honeymoon Love
by MissLittlePink
Summary: How will Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu's life be after marriage? Honeymoon episode.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a short sequel to my first fanfic, Forever and Ever.**  
><strong>However, this story could stand on it's own, too.<strong>  
><strong>So I hope that you enjoy reading this fanfic about Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung's married life.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>HONEYMOON LOVE<strong>_

by MissLittlePink:)

* * *

><p>Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu laid on the bed at the dorm after their wedding.<p>

"Hyung niiiimmm~ This bed feels as comfy as ever!"  
>Mi Nyu rolled on the bed.<p>

"Ya! Don't go too wild, MRS. Go! The bed will be messy."  
>Tae Kyung grabbed his wife's arm and smirked.<p>

"Hyu-Hyung niiiiim...! What are you doing?"  
>Mi Nyu said to her husband who just grabbed Mi Nyu's arm and tossed her body under him.<p>

"You silly pig rabbit!"  
>Tae Kyung laughed. His Lips went to attack her lips.<p>

"Hyung-..."  
>Mi Nyu called out his name once but she deeply melted into the kiss.<p>

'Wow, I never thought that pig rabbit will be this wild... I'm kind of nervou-... No this is normal as married couples. Nothing special. Im not even nervous.'  
>Tae Kyung said so in his mind.<p>

'But how come she keeps calling me Hyung nim? It's kind of irritating... You know what, I should just concentrate on the kiss...'  
>Tae Kyung said to himself.<p>

"Congratulation to Hwang Tae Kyung and Go M-...!"  
>Jeremy suddenly opened the door widely and congratulated them.<br>However, as he saw the situation... He swallowed his breath and quietly shut the door.

"Omo... It wasn't supposed to be like that..."  
>Jeremy said with no expression. He was Numb. In his mind, he kept on repeating the same scene over and over again; Tae Kyung On top of Mi Nyu kissing.<p>

"Come on. it's their first night~?"  
>Manager Ma came and cheered the gloomy Jeremy up.<p>

"Mi Nyu was being attack by Hyung..."  
>Jeremy sobbed.<p>

"...You should find a partner, too friend..."  
>Manager Ma tapped Jeremy's back.<p>

"Ummm... That was kind of embarrassing..."  
>Mi Nyu Blushed.<p>

"Huh, isn't it what married couples do? Nothing special."  
>Tae Kyung Pretended as if he is not embarrassed.<p>

"Y-yes. But I'm worried about Jeremy... Didn't we surprise him?"  
>Mi Nyu mumbled.<p>

"You were concerned about that? Aish... There is no need for a married woman to worry about other guys."

"Huh?"

"Arg... Nevermind..."  
>Tae Kyung mumbled.<p>

"What?"

"YOU JUST HAVE TO LOOK AT ONLY ME!"  
>Tae Kyung said vigorously.<p>

"... Thank you so much...Hyung nim."  
>Mi Nyu said weakly and thought<br>'Was I supposed to thank him?'

"... by the way... Honeymoon. Any idea?"  
>Tae Kyung asked curiously.<p>

"Sounds delicious, Hyung nim! I've never tasted it before..."  
>Mi Nyu said excitedly.<p>

"It's not food, Pig rabbit."

"Oh... Ah! Honeymoon! the trip!"

"Yeah...any idea about it?"

"I wanna go and see the sea!... But I would prefer to go to a place that Hyung nim wants to go... So please choose a spot you would like to go..."  
>Mi Nyu said modestly.<p>

"Resort Island?"  
>Tae Kyung said as he headed to his pc.<p>

"Yes... But Hyung nim should choose the site."  
>Mi Nyu said confused.<p>

"My wife's too humble... Huhu"  
>Tae Kyung mumbled.<p>

Tae Kyung liked to call Mi Nyu as 'wife'. It made him feel real that he is married to Mi Nyu whom he loved from his heart.

Tae Kyung searched up many resort islands on the Internet.

"Okinawa, Australia... Vietnam, Thailand... Malaysia..."  
>Tae Kyung read up many spots from the page.<p>

An hour later... From all the thinking, they came up with their honeymoon spot.  
>"Australia"<p>

* * *

><p>~In the Hotel... Sweet Room~<p>

Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu arrived at the hotel and finally got to lie on the bed.

"That was a long trip."  
>Mi Nyu said.<p>

"Haha."  
>Tae Kyung laughed.<p>

'Hyung nim laughed! I want to see more of that... Mother superior... Please give me the strength to let Hyung nim smile...'  
>Mi Nyu said in her heart.<p>

"Wanna go to the sea?"  
>Tae Kyung asked as he rolled closer to Mi Nyu.<p>

"Yes, Hyung nim!"  
>Mi Nyu said excitedly.<p>

"Then change into your swim suit."

"What?"  
>Mi Nyu said surprisingly.<p>

"Aren't we going to swim?"  
>Tae Kyung said- already in a swimming mode.<p>

"Oh... Y-yes?... But I-"

DING DONG the door bell suddenly rang ignoring Mi Nyu's words.

"Room Service, sir"  
>They could hear the tone of a woman from the door.<br>Tae Kyung opened the door and the lady came in.

"Welcome to the Royal Hotel. I hope you enjoy the holiday."

"It's honeymoon."  
>Tae Kyung snapped.<p>

"I'm very sorry Mr. Hwang. I hope you enjoy the honeymoon."  
>The woman left the welcome drink on the glass table near the huge window and left.<p>

The room remained silent for a few seconds.

"What else do you want to do?"  
>Tae Kyung broke the silence and brought some fun in the atmosphere.<p>

"Uh... Spa!"  
>Mi Nyu avoided the sea.<p>

"Alright. How about snorkeling? We could go to the spa after it."  
>Tae Kyung said without realizing the expression on his wife's face.<p>

"Oh... Hmmm... Th-That... I can't-"

BEEP BEEP Tae Kyung's cellphone rang. It was Yoo He Yi.

"Hello?"  
>"Oppa~ I miss-"<br>"You're disgusting. Ugh devil fairy."

Tae Kyung ended the call and threw his cel into his luggage.

"Get changed."  
>Tae Kyung demanded.<p>

"But I-"

"Am embarrassed? Silly pig rabbit... Aren't we married?"  
>Tae Kyung went closer to Mi Nyu and tried to peek a look into her shirt.<p>

"Y-Yes... But-"

"Now what?"  
>Tae Kyung asked curiously.<p>

"I'm very sorry but cant swim."  
>Mi Nyu spitted out.<p>

"... Really? Wow, I never new that pig rabbit can't swim."  
>Tae Kyung said Shockingly.<p>

"I'm sorry...Actually, I've only been to the sea once... In Okinawa. And I've never swam properly. We weren't given so many opportunities to swim freely in the orphanage..."  
>Mi Nyu's tension starts to sink deeply. Her facial expression made Tae Kyung feel sorry.<p>

"Oh... Really... So that means that Go mi Nam can't swim as well..."  
>Tae Kyung said cooly, trying not to look too emotional so that it wouldn't break his cool image.<p>

"Haha.. Yes."  
>Mi Nyu chuckled.<p>

* * *

><p>Since Mi Nyu can't swim, they decided to take a canoe tour.<p>

Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung went on the canoe with a tour guide. The tour guide who was sunburned badly taught them how to rough the canoe.  
>After learning how to deal with the canoe, they quickly started to ride the canoe. The sun was burning hot and both of them could feel that they are being sunburned.<p>

"Mi Nyu. Did you put on the sunscreen?"  
>Tae Kyung asked worriedly.<p>

"Yes, I did Hyung nim!"  
>Mi Nyu at the front said to Hyung nim who sat behind her.<p>

"Did you put it on?"  
>Mi Nyu asked.<p>

"Of course. I can manage myself."  
>Tae Kyung said simply.<p>

Time passed by slowly. They had looked around many places. They went to the zone where tons of corals lie. They also went to the mangrove. They also saw thousand of colorful fish in the sea.

"Oops... No...! Aish..."  
>Tae Kyung's hat Went off the canoe and quickly started to float around the canoe.<br>Tae Kyung tried to reach it but it went further and further.

Mi Nyu also tried to reach out for the hat. Luckily, the hat drifted closer to Mi Nyu.

"A little mooorreeee..."  
>Mi Nyu squealed and let her hand go further.<p>

A second later, there was a splash and a noise that made everyone gasp.  
>Mi Nyu went off the canoe.<p>

"Mi Nyu!"  
>Tae Kyung tried to jump off the canoe but was stopped by the guide.<p>

"Don't jump in. Never. Don't kill yourself."  
>The guide says calmly.<p>

"BUT SHE CAN'T SWIM!"  
>Tae Kyung says with his fluent English.<br>In front of Tae Kyung, there was Mi Nyu going deeper.  
>Tae Kyung once again tried to jump in but was stopped by the guide.<br>Few seconds later, mi Nyu started to float back on the surface of the sea. The sea was dark blue. Tae Kyung couldn't imagine how deep it was.  
>"MI NYU! MI NYU!"<br>Tae Kyung shouts desperately.

"Mr. Please make our way."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Please review, favorite etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update:( I was stuck on writing this cos my heart was take away by 'Heartstrings'... haha and I'm sorry that I ended the last chapter with "Mr, Please make our way". It must have been a nonsense. But anyway you'll find out whats gonna happen with Mi Nyu with this chapter so hope you'll enjoy:)**

**Forgot to put this up:I do not own the original characters, plot etc. but I own my imagination:)**

* * *

><p><strong>HONEYMOON LOVE<strong>

**_Chapter2_**

* * *

><p>"Mr, please make our way"<p>

Tae Kyung heard a calm voice from his back.

"GO MI NYU! PIG RABBIT! BREATHE!"  
>Tae Kyung; who is desperate couldn't notice the voice behind.<p>

"Excuse us."  
>Two very muscular men came in front of Tae Kyung and jumped into the dark dark ocean.<p>

"Pig rabb.."  
>Tae Kyung stopped shouting as he saw the two sunburned men jumped into the ocean with beautiful form.<p>

"Please stay calm, they will rescue your..."  
>"WIFE"<br>Tae Kyung says firmly.  
>"... Yes, wife."<br>The guide said.

Few minutes passed faster than ever.  
>Mi Nyu was rescued by the two very muscular men.<br>The two men came out of the ocean with Mi Nyu in their arms.

"Mi Nyu!"  
>Tae Kyung rushed up to her, however, he was stopped by those men.<p>

"Please let us finish the treatment."  
>The two men roughly touched Mi Nyu's chest, breast, stomach...<p>

"... YA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  
>Tae Kyung shouted.<p>

"Saving your wife's life."  
>One of the man said.<p>

"Huh, and you start touching her like a crazy pervert."  
>Tae Kyung rolled his eyes.<p>

"Just... Don't ever TOUCH HER."  
>Tae kyung said.<p>

"Just ignore that crazy husband of hers."  
>The man whispered to the other man.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi Nyu's POV<strong>_

I'm trying to open my eyes. But my eyelids are heavy. Oh, I can't remember what happened after riding on the canoe...? I only remember my name being called like a million times... I hope I didn't cause any troubles to Hyung nim... Did I?

Hmmm. I kind of feel cold... I guess I gotta open my eyes to see what's going on... Huh?  
>Why am I wearing this bath robe? Who undressed me and put this rode on me? Mother Superior, I feel extremely worried. What should I do?<p>

"Mi Nyu! You're awake."  
>Oh it's Hyung nim's voice. Why does he sound so desperate?<p>

"Hyung nim..."  
>Ah... My throat hurts...What happened?<p>

"Are you... Okay?"  
>Oh my one and only star...<p>

"Mi Nyu? Go Mi Nyu?... Pig rabbit? Can you hear me?"  
>Oh yes... Hyung nim... I can her you... But You're too bright for me...<p>

"Oh please... Answer me Mi Nyu..."  
>Mother Superior, my star is looking at me. No, staring at me. I've never been stared this closely... My heart is about to explode... What should I do?<br>Oh, what's that pressure point that could hold your feelings...? Oh, nose!

(Mi Nyu presses her nose.)

"... Pig rabbit..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tae Kyung's POV<strong>_

Why is she still pressing her nose? Wait a sec, that means that she can hear me. Great.

"Mi Nyu. Speak something."  
>I said desperately.<p>

"...Star."  
>Star?... Oh, me? Oh right, I'm her brightest star.<p>

"Don't worry, pig rabbit. I'm here for you."  
>Did I just say that? Wasn't I too nice for this ungrateful pig rabbit who drowned in the sea?<p>

"...Thank you."

I smiled. Then went closely to my dearest wife, this ungrateful pig rabbit...  
>To kiss her on her forehead.<br>Hehe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The Next Day~<em>**

Mi Nyu woke up in Tae Kyung's arms as usual. She smiled in happiness.

"Hyung nim~"  
>Mi Nyu whispered.<p>

"... huh..?"  
>"Wake...up~!"<br>Mi Nyu hugged him tightly. Then she realized something. She had forgotten that she was still in a robe that someone dressed her.

"Omo! Ottukaji...? Ottukaji~! I can't get out of Hyung nim's arms! I can't get changed before he gets up!"  
>Mi Nyu tried to get rid of his arms.<p>

"..Huh? Oh no... Why is he... Only wearing his underwear...?"  
>Mi Nyu looked at him surprisingly. Shocked as well.<p>

"M-Mother Superior... What should I do~? this brightest star who is loved by so many people is almost naked... I've never seen such a... Thing... "

"Gemma, don't you remember what I told you before? Just imagine him as a naked pure angel. You're used to that right?"

"Oh yes...! I used to clean the statues everyday. Im fine, right?"

"Yes, Gemma, believe in what's inside of you. And believe in your star in front of you."

"Yes...Mother Superior...;)"  
>Mi Nyu closed her eyes. Feeling protected.<p>

"Pig Rabbit..."  
>Tae Kyung spoke.<p>

"Huh? You were awake, Hyung nim!"  
>Mi Nyu said.<p>

"I was awake for pretty much of a long time."  
>Tae Kyung said in a numb tone, gazing at Mi Nyu's robes.<p>

"You were sleeping when I was awake though."

"I know. But I saw all your imaginative conversation with mother superior. I never knew that you were in such a state. And by the way..."  
>Tae Kyung pointed at Mi Nyu's robes.<p>

Her robes were almost undressed- fully open.

"...Oh! Close your eyes!"  
>Mi Nyu hid her body with blankets.<p>

"I can't."  
>Tae Kyung snapped.<p>

"What?"  
>Mi Nyu said desperately; trying to hide her almost undressed robes.<p>

"I have the right to open my eyes."  
>Tae Kyung said it confidently.<p>

"But... Hyung nim~!"  
>Mi Nyu cried inside the blanket.<p>

"You have nothing to hide though. I mean you don't have to hide. We're married."  
>Tae Kyung said.<p>

"But I'm too embarrassed. It's too fast for... Those... kinds of... things."  
>Mi Nyu blushed.<p>

"Hmmm... Don't you think its weird that you were dressed in this bath robe when you woke up?"  
>Tae Kyung said, smirking suspiciously.<p>

"... Y-Yes..."

"You didn't wear it by yourself. ...Then who?"  
>Tae Kyung went closer.<p>

"..."  
>Mi Nyu was numb. Mi Nyu had a bad feeling about this. She didn't wear it by herself. Then...<p>

"Pig rabbit, I'm the one who dressed you."  
>Tae Kyung smiled and tapped her head.<p>

Mi Nyu sat there silently, trying to understand what he had just said.

"You... Undressed.. Me And..."  
>"Yes. You've got nothing to hide right?"<br>Tae Kyung said.

"MOTHER SUPERIOR! WHAT SHOULD I DO! this is bad. Very very very bad!"  
>Mi Nyu screamed in her heart.<p>

That morning was a long, hot, nervous but exciting time for the new married couple.

It probably made their love deeper.

:) hehe!

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go...<strong>

**It was kinda grosssss right? I feel like a pervert haha:p**

**Sorry if they are off characters... Please tell me if they are off characters...**

**Should I continue this? because I see no continuous movement etc. in this plot. Any suggestions, please write it on the review for me.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>OFF TOPIC;<em> Have any of you seen 'Heartstrings'? It's a melo-drama. It's also called 'You've Fallen For Me'. I just finished watching it and I loved loved loved the drama. Jung Young Hwa and Park Shin Hye plays the main characters. So that means that Shin Woo and Mi Nam/Mi Nyu kind of reunited in a different way...:)**

**I hope that you watch Heartstrings as well. I truly recommend it! **

**I am kind of thinking of wring the heartstrings fanfic as well...but no idea how to make a page for heartstrings:(**

**If you have any recommended Korean Dramas, please please tell me!**

**I'm dying to know:D haha**

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked the story. And please REVIEWFAVOURITE :D**

**Reviews always makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiha :D! **

**haha I'm from Japan, so yeah. **

**Sorry for the late update... **

**This chapter is kind of... hmmm... includes rated T stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon Love <strong>

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p>Tae Kyung woke up in the bed and realized the disappearance of Mi Nyu.<p>

"Hmm...?... Where is she...?"  
>Tae Kyung who had just woken up said in a sleepy tone.<p>

"... Huh? She's gone... GONE...! Aish, you silly ungrateful pig rabbit..."  
>Tae Kyung mumbles as he gets up from the bed, heading forward to the bathroom.<p>

"Oh man... Where did the ungrateful pig rabbit disappear off to? I don't have her pig nose so I can't smell where she went off..."  
>Tae Kyung, still mumbling as he head to the door of the bathroom.<br>Tae Kyung slowly opened the door of the bathroom.  
>In front of him, there was a huge bath made of marbles, filled with colorful bubbles and a modern style shower room which was currently been used. The splash of the water and a hum of a suspicious voice echoed in the shower room.<p>

"...! S-Someone's i-inn thee s-shower...!"  
>Tae Kyung said in a small voice as he went further from the shower room.<br>However, as Tae Kyung sniffed, he smelled fragrance of flowers... or probably Fruits...?

"BANG!"

Suddenly, he heard a large sound from the shower room. It sounded as if a small bomb had exploded.

Tae Kyung gasped.  
>"W-Who is it? A-Admit it...! Now!"<br>Tae Kyung said as he went closer and closer to the shower room. When Tae Kyung wasn't too far from the shower room, the splash of the water had stopped and after some awkward sounds, the shower room's door had slowly opened.

Tae Kyung stood still as an ice, in front of the door. The door had slowly opened. White steams had surrounded the area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tae Kyung's POV<strong>_

Omo...The door is open...  
>I gotta be ready for anything to happen, Hwang Tae Kyung. I'm a top idol, a hero, a star... You can do this Hwang Tae Kyung, even if thousands of rabbits came out of the steam, I could fight it...!<p>

Hmm... The steam is starting to fade away. I should use my hands to get rid of the steams in front of my sight, huh?

(Tae Kyung starts to swing his hands to get rid of the steam.)

Aish... Thank god Mi Nyu isn't here. This is the kind of thing that Jeremy does.

...Huh? Didn't I just touch something? Something wet... Could it be a wet rabbit or something?

Maybe I should touch it again.

(Tae Kyung reaches out... Touch!)

* * *

><p>Tae Kyung had definitely touched something.<br>After a few seconds... Someone gasped. And...

"... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
>The 'Someone' screamed.<p>

"Whoa!"  
>Tae Kyung grabbed it from surprise.<br>".. Huh?..."  
>Tae Kyung felt something round sticking on the object. Tae Kyung sensed something bad and embarrassing.<br>He looked up and saw what he was grabbing.  
>'B-B-BR-re a-a-sssttttt...'<br>The word 'breast' echoed in his head.

"Hyu-Hyung nim...!"  
>Mi Nyu grabbed his hand from her body and slammed it down.<p>

"..."  
>Tae Kyung was numb. He couldn't believe what he had just saw and what he had just done.<br>Mi Nyu shut down the door roughly and stood in the shower room embarrassedly.

"Mother Superior... I... Cannot breathe."  
>Mi Nyu screamed in her heart.<br>"What did it just happen? Was it a very silly dream? Mother superior... I feel very bad. It wasn't like the kind, shining star that I had known for a long time."

"Gemma, didn't I tell you to believe in the star? I don't think he is that type of person."

"But what if he is...?"

"Gemma, when you marry, you might run into unexpected things. But there is need for any struggles or confusion, because god will lead you to the right path."

"Mother Superior... Thank you very much for comforting me. I hope that I could give my comforts to my star as well."  
>Mi Nyu smiled blissfully.<p>

Mi Nyu slowly opened the door of the shower room and checked if Tae Kyung wasn't standing any more.

"Whew"  
>Mi Nyu let go of her nervousness and stepped out of the shower room.<br>Mi Nyu headed to the bubble bath...

and there was...

Tae Kyung in the bubble bath...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is short. <strong>

**I've written longer but decided not to post it up because I wanted to see how my readers felt about this rated T sort of writing. **

**I would like to know if I should continue this way. So please review and tell me about your thoughts so that I could continue with this fanfiction:) **

**BTW... who wants to see the 'it'? haha. If you dont get what I mean, look at my reviews. **

**So please review and tell me about this sort of content...**

**and suggestions, please review as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! **

**The reviews motivated me to write this chapter. Reviews are like my energy drink:D thanks!**

**So this chapter is full of... adult time...hahahahahahaXD**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon Love<strong>

**_Chapter 4 _**

* * *

><p>Mi Nyu headed to the bubble bath.<p>

"Huh!"  
>Mi Nyu gasped.<p>

There was Tae Kyung sleeping inside the bubble bath.  
>Mi Nyu slowly and silently walked toward the exit of the bathroom, trying no to wake up Tae Kyung.<p>

"Ya! Where do you think you're going?"  
>Tae Kyung spoke in a sharp tone.<p>

"Hyu-hyung nim... You were awake... Uh...I finished showering... So I'm going to..."  
>In the middle of the explanation, Mi Nyu had a flashback.<p>

-Mi Nyu's Flash Back-

Mi Nyu finished showering. She opens the door of the shower room. She is surrounded by steam. She cannot see through the steam. Then suddenly, something touches her breast. She screams. Feeling scared and uncomfortable, she steps out of the shower room. Again, something touches her breast. This time, the 'something' is grabbing her breast. The steam starts to fade away and Mi Nyu realizes that it was Tae Kyung who was grabbing her breast.

-End of Flashback-

"Ah!"  
>Mi Nyu screams little and hid her face with her towel.<p>

"Hmmm... You silly pig rabbit... Huh..."  
>Tae Kyung smirks.<p>

"Hyung nim~. How can you imitate me after being such a perverted guy?"  
>Mi Nyu suddenly turns him down.<p>

"... oh that... oh, Go Mi Nyu, you've become so much arrogant after getting married..."  
>Tae Kyung tries to shift the subject to something else.<p>

"Hyung nim... I might sound arrogant, but still, as a woman, I... Was surprised about what you did a few minutes ago."

"... that. I... I A-ACCIDENTALLY touched you. If you want me to explain, I will."  
>Tae Kyung sensed that it wasn't a time to joke around.<p>

"You don't have to, Hyung nim.  
>But really, you're always right. I have nothing else to hide..."<br>Mi Nyu said.

"Come."  
>Tae Kyung pointed at the empty spot next to him.<p>

"Huh?"

Tae Kyung stood up and got out of the bath.  
>"... huh!"<br>Mi Nyu gasped and hid her face with her towel. She was surprised to see him undressed.

"Mother Superior... I believe that I have seen something that I shouldn't have seen... What should I do? Ottukaji? He was like Adam from the Adam and Eve's story..."  
>Mi Nyu started to sweat.<p>

"Mother Superior~!"

"Pig rabbit, nothing's gonna change if you pray for mother superior."  
>Tae Kyung laughs.<br>He took away her towel and pulled her in the bubble bath.

Mi Nyu's heart was about to pop out of her chest. She could hear her heartbeat... beating faster than ever.

"We're like Adam and Eve..."  
>Mi Nyu mumbled.<br>Tae Kyung smirks.

Foe a few seconds, there was a weird silent between the two.  
>Mi Nyu sits in the bath, as still as a rock, feeling nervous and embarrassed.<br>Tae Kyung was nervous as well.

"Breathe... Hwang Tae Kyung. I'm the one who lead her to the bath. I'm the coolest idol of Korea... I could handle this pretty easily huh?"  
>Tae Kyung nods as he talks to himself.<p>

"huh?"  
>Mi Nyu asks from curiosity.<p>

"Pig rabbit, I wasn't nodding... I mean I was nodding..Because, uh... This great idea popes in to my head."  
>Tae Kyung speaks awkwardly.<p>

"Great idea?"  
>".. Yeah, great idea... About.. MUSIC! New single."<br>"... Hyung nim... Are you ner-ner-nervous?"  
>Mi Nyu asks nervously.<p>

"No way. This is what married couples usually do, you know? Haha... Ha.. Ha. Not nervous."  
>Tae Kyung says and wonders<p>

"... Wait, am I nervous?... No way. This is normal. this is what married adults do. She's the one who's nervous...! "  
>Tae Kyung reminded himself.<p>

"Ya, pig rabbit. Aren't you the one who's nervous?"  
>Tae Kyung teases.<p>

"N-No!"  
>"Can you... proof it?"<br>Tae Kyung asks meanly.

"...Hyung nim...no..."  
>Mi Nyu shakes her head.<p>

"Thought so. A silly ungrateful pig rabbit is always a silly ungrateful pig rabbit who could only smell and hear well."  
>Tae Kyung said and smiled at Mi Nyu.<p>

"Hyu-Hyung nim..."  
>Mi Nyu looked at his facial expression. He was smiling.<p>

"Mother superior... The star is smiling at me. He's shining just in front of me. My heart... Can't hold this feeling anymore."  
>"Gemma. Then tell him your feelings. Be honest to your heart."<br>"Yes, mother superior...!"

"Hyung nim...? I-"  
>"Pig rabbit, as we are married, don't call me Hyung nim anymore. Call me Tae Kyung Oppa."<br>Tae Kyung cuts in.

"Tae... Kyung op-op... Opp-Opp..."  
>"Oppa. Say it again. "<br>Tae Kyung Corrects Mi Nyu's 'Oppa'.

"Tae... Kyung... Op-ppaa... Hehe..."  
>Mi Nyu says and covers her face with her hands.<br>Tae Kyung smirked to see his dear wife covering her face from all the nerve and embarrassment.  
>Suddenly, her cleavage caught his eyes. Tae Kyung's eyes widened.<p>

"Omo... You silly pig rabbit... She's too pretty... Aish... Oh god. She's heating me up... Whew"  
>Tae Kyung's desire... Sexually... had heated up after seeing Mi Nyu's beautiful nude and her cleavage.<br>Tae Kyung starts to breathe roughly.

"Hyung ni... No... Tae... Kyung Opp..a..., are you okay?"  
>Mi Nyu was worried as Tae Kyung kept On breathing roughly.<p>

"Ah... It's really hard to bear this feeling... Oh maybe I should look as if I'm in pain or struggling with something... Well I am struggling with controlling desire, aren't I?"  
>Tae Kyung spoke to himself.<p>

"Are you hurt? Or are you in pain? Hyung niiimm~!"  
>Mi Nyu stood on her knees and bent toward Tae Kyung and placed her hand on his head.<p>

"Oh no... You're hot!"  
>Mi Nyu said worriedly.<p>

"It's because we're inside the tub."  
>Tae Kyung tried to speak calmly. It was hard for him to fight his feelings in front of Mi Nyu who showed her glamorous body.<p>

"You're beautiful."  
>Tae Kyung spoke and regretted that he had ruined his image.<p>

"W-what?"  
>Mi Nyu asked.<p>

"You're beautiful."  
>Tae Kyung said, looking at her body.<p>

As soon as she realized that he was staring at her body, she tried to hide her body with her hands.

"Mi Nyu... Why don't we go outside? It's too hot in the tub."  
>Tae Kyung asked.<p>

"Uh... I'm fine. I mean if you want to go out, you can..."  
>Mi Nyu said. Mi Nyu was boiling as well. However, she was too embarrased to get out of the bath as her whole body will expose if she gets out.<p>

"Uh... Arrogant... Ah... I can't hold it any more..."  
>"Hold what anymore, Hyung nim?"<br>"im Oppa. Not Hyung nim... Aish... "  
>Tae Kyung started to breath wildly.<p>

"Are you... Alright?"  
>Mi Nyu realizes that Tae Kyung isn't acting normally.<p>

"Mi Nyu. Listen. I am Hwang Tae Kyung, the leader of the top idol group. I am liked by many people. I am also your star. I only shine in front of you. But I'm also a man. And you're my wife. Now, as I see you as a woman, my desire... Can't back off any more."  
>Tae Kyung spoke roughly.<p>

"Huh?"  
>Mi Nyu is clueless.<p>

"Aish."  
>Tae Kyung stood up and pulled Mi Nyu's hand and made her stand up.<p>

"Let's go upstairs."  
>Tae Kyung pulled her hand without realizing that they were both wet.<p>

"Tae Kyung Oppa..."

* * *

><p><strong>So... How was it?<strong>

**Sorry for typing miss:(**

**If you think that this is too inappropriate, tell me pls!**

**Don't forget to review! Because its my energy drink!**

**and any suggestions... please write it on the review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the late update:( **

**My pc was broken and I couldn't update this fanfic! **

**This fanfic is really short but hope you enjoy this complete 'adult time' haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon Love<strong>

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

><p>"Let's go upstairs."<p>

Tae Kyung stood up and held out his hand to Mi Nyu.

Tae Kyung couldn't wait longer, seeing his love in front of him looking as beautiful as ever.

"Tae Kyung oppa..."

Mi Nyu's body somehow automatically stood up.

"..ah!huh!"

Mi Nyu suddenly came to realize that she was still undressed. She hid her body with her hands.

"Pig rabbit."

Tae Kyung pointed at her nose.

"Don't you remember?... You've got nothing to hide...!huhu..."

Tae Kyung whispered into the pig rabbit's ear.

"ah...yes...ottukaji..."

Mi Nyu took Tae Kyun's hand and got out of the bath.

"Here you go."

Tae Kyung handed out a pink towel. Mi Nyu grabbed it quick and hid her body.

"YA! I didn't tell you to hide your body. I gave you this to wipe off all the water and bubbles!"

Tae Kyung pretended to be angry.

"..S-Sorry... hyung...Tae Kyung oppa..."

Mi Nyu sniffed.

"huhuhu..."

Tae Kyung started to laugh at his nose.

"Hyung Nim! Why are you laughing?"

"Ah! you called me hyung nim."

"y-yes..."

Mi Nyu looked down embarrassed.

"Let's go upstairs."

Tae Kyung said to Mi Nyu looking at her eyes.

"oppa...Yes! Let's go upstairs:D!"

Mi Nyu had no clue what Tae Kyung was planning to do.

"Aish... this pig rabbit... doesn' even understand what I'm trying to..."

"Did you say anything?"

Mi Nyu asked curiously.

"..n-NO. Hurry let's go... I can't wait any longer..."

Tae Kyung pulled Mi Nyu forcefully.

They both rushed up the stairs.

and finally reached "upstars".

In the room, there was a huge white bed which looked very silky. There were candles which gave off some great fragrance.

"...Mi Nyu..."

Tae Kyung pulled Mi Nyu over and kissed her wildly.

"...Hyung...Tae Kyung..."

Mi Nyu mumbles.

"Don't say anything."

Tae Kyung stops kissing and orders. He pulled Mi Nyu over to the bed and started to attack her lips again.

"Mother superior... oh my god. My star... my husband, Tae Kyung oppa... I'm... k-k-kissing with him. But ottukaji? He's so different. He's so... wild this time...I don't know what to do. Please help me. Please lead me to the right road, mother superior..."

Mi Nyu prayed in her heart.

"Gemma, all you have to do is believe and trust him. You have got nothing to worry about."

Mi Nyu felt safer. She felt protected. She felt that she was loved. From her favorite and the brightest star she could ever see.

Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung reconfirmed their love towards each other that night.

The bed kept squeaking til late at night...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**I hope that everyone understood what the last phrase meant... hohohoho!**

**And SOMEBODY! give me some ideas for the plot because I want to hear YOUR ideas so that you guys could enjoy it more!**

**And I'm thinking of finishing this honeymoon and change the title or make a new story of Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu starting a family...**

**what do you guys think? **

**Please review:D 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time no see...**

** Do you still remember me? **

**Do you still remember this story?**

**Since I see that you guys still want some more of these I'll continue this sweetness a bit more:)**

**So here we go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Honeymoon Love<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Few weeks later...<p>

Tae Kyung woke up feeling fresh. He turned to his right and found his wife sleeping soundly next to him. Tae Kyung smiled and tapped her head gently.  
>Few seconds later, Mi Nyu sneezed.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?"  
>Tae Kyung flipped over Mi Nyu's blanket.<p>

"...!"  
>He gasped. Tae Kyung couldn't stay still; he had totally forgotten that they had slept with not clothes on as they were... Yes... Having a good long night...;) (you know why this means right? Hehe)<p>

Tae Kyung's hands were around Mi Nyu's chest without realizing.  
>"Omo... What the heck am I doing now?"<br>Tae Kyung inhaled. And exhaled.

"Calm down, Hwang Tae Kyung... This isn't anything abnormal."  
>Tae Kyung mumbled to himself.<p>

"...umm..."  
>Mi Nyu suddenly moved her position. Her left hand traveled to her husband's important... The most sensitive part.<p>

"w-woa..."  
>Tae Kyung gasped.<p>

"...Am I supposed to pray first like this pig rabbit?... Aish! Never mind... Um... please forgive this guilty husband of yours for not being able to fight his desire..."  
>Tae Kyung spits out the words of apology and slowly gets together with Mi Nyu...( you know what this means)<p>

The sound of the bed squeaking echoed in the room.

"...! Huh!"  
>Mi Nyu suddenly opened her eyes with uncomfortableness.<br>"... Hyung n-..."  
>She gasped.<br>"... Pervert...!"  
>Mi Nyu said to her husband who could not let down his desire.<p>

"..."  
>Tae Kyung was way too embarrassed to say anything.<br>Few seconds of Weird silence flows between the two.

"uh... Look, Hwang Tae Kyung ssi, I-"  
>"I know! I'm sorry! But don't get mad Go Mi Nyu, I just couldn't fight my..."<br>"No, I'm not mad at you. Its just that it's... Some woman stuff."  
>Mi Nyu finally got the chance to speak up.<p>

"Aish! Pig rabbit wants to talk about some woman stuff..."  
>Tae Kyung's heart pounded. It felt strange for him to hear his wife, his cute little pig rabbit speak up about 'woman stuff'.<br>It didn't mean that he couldn't look at Mi Nyu as a feminine grown up woman. It just didn't suit her to speak in that calm and worried tone.

"Listen, all women in the world.. Has this... Day... That she could get... pregnant... You know what I mean, right?"

'Oh no, that kind of stuff. Aish...'  
>Tae Kyung said to himself.<p>

"of-of course... I knew... Of course... I, Hwang Tae kyung isn't that stupid... Like you imagine."  
>OF COURSE Tae Kyung had no idea what she meant. In fact, it was his first time to hear anything like that.<p>

"No~ I never thought you were stupid... It's just that I want you to understand that today is... That kind of day for me... Sniff."  
>Mi Nyu looked desperately into Tae Kyung's eyes.<br>Tae Kyung finally understood the importance of her words.  
>Tae Kyung didn't know what to say. He felt ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn't hold his desire. Ashamed that he actually knew nothing about his dear wife.<p>

'But wait... I don't mind having a baby right now. Our CDs has hit after hit. I've got no worries with money. I'll probably lose more fans but that isn't really important for me right now...'  
>Tae Kyung suddenly Found himself sinking into all the great new ideas.<p>

"Oppa... Why are you smiling?"  
>"...! I... I... Have the right to smile as much as I want, right? Ha..haha.. Ha..."<br>Tae Kyung had finally woken up from the never ending parade of imagination.  
>"Oppa~! why are you being so meeeaaan?"<br>Mi Nyu shook her body.

Tae kyung couldn't hold on any longer. Mi Nyu looked too sweet for him.  
>"Mi-mi Nyu. .., I can't just sit here , let's just... DO THIS, alright!"<br>Tae Kyung pulled Mi Nyu aggressively.  
>He wasn't sure of what he had said, but he didn't regret. In fact, he had no time to regret he just knew had to work with Mi Nyu until he could receive a happy news from Mi Nyu...:)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I'm so sorry that I couldn't update since September.<strong>

**I'll explain honestly... I was in love with CITY HUNTER and I just couldn't update;p**

**Also it might sound like an excuse but I had so many stuff going on that I just couldn't keep up with writing this:(**

**But I really hope you liked this.**

**Btw, the reason why i haven't changed this rating to M is that my story wouldn't show up in the recently updated YAB fanfiction...**  
><strong>So yeah, that's probably it:p<strong>

**Please COMMENT because I haven't heard from you for ages!**

**To those of you who does not have an account; please comment with random names haha:)**

**To those of you who has added my story to your favorites, I know who you are an thank you! I would be even happier if you leave a comment as well:D**


End file.
